


情人节

by IdinaMenzelNvYou



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies) RPF
Genre: F/F, girl love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:46:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdinaMenzelNvYou/pseuds/IdinaMenzelNvYou
Summary: 情人节快乐 最近肾虚 能不能肉下去还看状态！
Relationships: Idina Menzel/Kristen Bell, Kristen Bell/Idina Menzel
Comments: 1





	情人节

昏黄的灯光忽明忽暗，点唱机，歌者的嗓音慵懒的在室内铺张开来。  
女人坐在桌前，双手交叠，柔顺的棕发打着卷儿，勾在胸前。 

她看起来有点小烦恼，不安的摆弄着餐具，裙摆不再平整。  
烦躁，她解开衬衫扣，露出大片雪白，摸出烟。  
“shit…”伸手招来waiter“你好...借个火” 她拿起火机将烟点燃，深吸一口，吐出白色的烟雾，烟圈儿缓缓扩散开来，遮住了她半张脸。 

女人看到烟雾，皱眉“该死”她把烟掐灭，起身走到落地窗前。  
看着窗外灯光装点着的繁华，她鬼使神差的想起了那人的面孔。  
她想念她了吗？  
不知道...但她确实想了...而且每天想...非常想...非常想... 

“女士，您的酒。”  
“放那吧，谢谢。” 

她转身回到座位，又点了一支烟，手指有一搭没一搭的敲着咖啡碟。  
寂寞促使她点燃了忧愁，烟雾从烟嘴中喷薄而出，慢慢变形，慢慢聚拢，慢慢形成一个人的形状。  
人影逐渐清晰，是一个穿着墨色长裙的金发女人，精致的眉眼，甜美而热切，红唇娇艳欲滴，碧蓝的眼底，只有对面吐着烟雾的棕发女人，柳眉微微皱起  
“不是让你别抽了吗？” 她轻声训斥道，声音很是柔软。 

棕发女人吐着烟圈儿，妩媚一笑，"怎么？你舍不得了？你也知道，那时候我都戒了很久的了。"她的声音有些沙哑，似乎在压抑着什么。 

金发女人叹息一声"别说这种话题好吗？"  
棕发女人耸耸肩，抬头看着她。“那么，你这次来，是给我答案了吗？kristen。” 

“dee...”她轻笑“你想听什么答案呢？”

kristen坐下来，轻轻晃动着手中的酒杯，琥珀色的液体荡漾在酒杯之中，像是一朵美丽的花，散发着醉人的芬芳。墨绿映衬着她的皮肤越发白皙细腻，一颦一笑一举一动皆美的令人心颤。 

"你知道，我想听什么。"idina弯起嘴角，微笑着看Kristen，风情万种让人移不开目光。  
"那么，你想告诉我答案吗？"她问道。棕色的眸子盯紧了kristen。

女人摇摇头，盯着她的眼睛黯淡了下来。 

...

只见kristen端起酒杯抿了一口，径直走向idina ，坐到了她的大腿上，抱住了她婀娜的腰肢。 眼波流转，朱唇轻启，吻了下去。

唇瓣摩挲着另一抹檀唇，舌尖小心翼翼的探索着对方的甘甜 ，轻轻舔舐着那柔软香嫩的贝齿，温暖的唇与之纠缠在一起，彼此间传递着浓郁的爱意。  
她的唇上带着红酒的味道，让人迷恋。 

kristen抱住idina的身体，加深了这个亲吻。 两人的呼吸渐渐沉重起来，kristen抬起头，银丝暧昧的在空气中消失，她在idina耳边吐气如兰，声线有种挣扎在情欲中的沙哑。

“这，就是我的答案。”


End file.
